


A Pretty Face

by pocketHealer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcohol/Smoking, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons/Yokai, Edo Period, Fluff and Smut, Gender Identity Crisis, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Self Harm, Slight Prideshipping, Talks about life and death, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketHealer/pseuds/pocketHealer
Summary: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanafuda#Rules_of_playIf you have any questions of Japanese terminology, or have any headcanons, please ask and share. I'm all up for stuff like that.





	1. The Meeting pt.1

_Sometimes, I wish I could just drop down and die, it'll be easier for me to just disappear from this world._

 

_People don't have to worry about me or take care of me- waste their time with a oddity like myself._

_But..._

 

_They continue to care for me._

 

_They shouldn't._

 

_I'm not normal. Not like the rest of them._

 

_I'm not unaware of my condition._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

" Yuugi-chan? Yuugi?." A voice, sweet and caring softly swept over the small garden.

" Mmm..." 

Footsteps, at first were faint and inaudible but with each step it began to grow louder, the small rocks under said feet crunched. 

" Sleeping under the tree again? You do know that you have a bed for such a thing, right?." The woman giggled as she stood over the sleeping child, poking at their cheek. 

Sleepily, the child's eyelids softly flutter, adjusting to the light that caught her eyes. Slowly she sat up, leaning against the bark of the tree, rubbing her eyes.

" Goodness Yuugi, what will I ever do with you?." Bending down, the woman picks up her child, holding her protectively within her arms. " You're almost acting like a naughty kappa! I hope your grandfather didn't have anything to do with your behavior." Her tone was irritated but also relieved. This mother was on the hunt for her missing child, who just so happens to play all sorts of naughty games instead of studying and praying.

" Sorry..." Yuugi said quietly, tiredly. " I won't do it again, mommy." She rested her head over her mother's shoulder, eyelids half lidded, still clouded with sleep. 

Quiet for a moment, the mother sighed, patting her child's back. " It's okay, Yuugi-chan. Just please, if you want to play, play near mommy, or at least tell me where you are going. This is a big house after all." She said, holding to Yuugi tightly.

Heading back inside with Yuugi in her arms, Yae Motou was a hard working housewife of Shion Yokigawa, a nobleman who is also part of the Emperor's council in the capital. But being a councilman to a Emperor means that he has to be away from home for long periods of time, putting loneliness and stress to Yae. To lift up the duties of being a wife and to have someone look after and play with her daughter, she has let her father live with her, Solomon Motou. With him taking care of her precious child while she cooks, cleans, and teaches her the fundamentals of life. Yae tries her best everyday to make her and Yuugi's life nearly perfect. 

Though... Yuugi will truly struggle within her life. 

The thought of it truly pains her as a mother. Thinking about Yuugi's future scares her, it almost breaks her heart for what Yuugi will have to bear. 

Setting down Yuugi within her futon, she tucks her child in. It's midday yet Yuugi is out like a light... it's rather strange, she is usually as hyper as a puppy, wanting to play all sorts of games- if not games then she is usually studying or praying. Placing Yuugi's favorite doll next to her, Yae stood from her kneeling position. Taking a deep breath, she sighed heavily, her hair strands falling out of place from her neat hair bun. 

" Oh, there you are Yae," Solomon noticed his daughter as he was about to pass by. His plum violet eyes were wide but droopy, full of wisdom and perhaps secrets. " I need to talk to you, about..." His eyes went down to Yuugi, soft but serious. 

" I know, I know..." She whispered, her eyes went down to the tatami mat below her feet, dreading what was to come. Walking out of Yuugi's lavished room, she shuts the the door behind her. 

" Yae... I know you love Yuugi with all your heart and soul, but will you continue to tell and teach Yuugi of the feminine ways? 'She' has male parts and has more muscle than the girls out there have." He asked, his voice low so he wouldn't disturb Yuugi. 

" I don't know what else to do, father. Yuugi, her- his skin is soft, like the finest of silk, he has wide eyes, a soft face, and a leaner body than the boys on the streets do. If I start over from the beginning, Yuugi will not only get confused about her gender but question himself. Maybe even... alienate himself from the rest of the world. I don't want that to happen. I- I simply want him to live happily father, without worry." Her eyes began to water, full of uncertainty and utter sadness. 

Solomon embraced his daughter, letting her rest her head over his shoulder. " Yae, Yuugi is different, that we all know, but whether boy or girl, he is a brilliant being. Full of love and laughter. Over my years I have seen many people, far and wide, but Yuugi stands out more than the rest. Something about him puts my soul at rest- he makes me feel like I can do anything." 

" Father..." Yae chuckled slightly but had a saddened tone to it, " We see it, but others don't. Shion is always away so he doesn't understand, as well as the rest of the world. I don't know what else to do." 

" Well, my dear daughter. Do what your heart tells you to do while I guide Yuugi, understand?."

Yae was silent, but nodded her head. 

* * *

Sitting alone on the walkway outside, Yuugi quietly reads a book to herself, but due to how hard some of the words are pronounced and spelled she wrote down which words she didn't know how to say or what they mean for future studying. It was incredibly dull but her mother wanted her to learn a few things today since she slept all day yesterday. 

The wind was tender and cool, the leaves on the tree slowly began to come to life, and the birds were chirping, but the sky was a bit cloudy, not enough to rain since the sun is out a little but still, who knows what will happen today. 

As Yuugi wrote down the word 'impudence' on a piece of paper, she heard commotion on the other side of the stone wall. At first she paid no mind to it, none of her business, but what did caught her attention was that someone was talking about her. 

" You look just like that Motou girl!." A voice, loud and rambunctious mocked. Other boys around the more dominant voice agreed in unison. " Your hair! It's all silly and stupid lookin'!." 

Curious of what they were talking about, Yuugi sets down her writing utensil. Hopping off the walkway she padded over to the giant tree she likes to sleep under, but on the other side of that tree lied incredibly thick shrubbery- Yuugi's mother allows Yuugi to... garden, but only when she is around. However, unknown to her, Yuugi has made a little hole in the wall. Well, not entirely 'made' but found. As if this hole was made just for her, Yuugi goes down and crawls through the damaged wall. 

On the other side was a street, practically empty aside from a few children here and there. Yuugi's home was located in the entertainment district of Domino City, so most of the adults were indoors while the children conquered the streets. Standing, Yuugi took refuge behind an barrel, full of water. 

" I don't know who that is." A boy said, plainly. " Leave me alone." 

Yuugi poked her head out slightly, getting a glimpse of the group of boys surrounding one person. Her wide curious eyes scanning the situation.

" Nope! Can't do that! This is  _my_ territory! Can't go on without payin' a fee!" 

Yuugi noticed the biggest grunt of them all. Ushio. Ushio was a mean boy that prowled around this area, picking on children who are frail and weaker than he was. He especially loves to pick on Yuugi whenever his mother allows him to play outside of their home. She doesn't understand why he loved to bully her, but because of him she is always warey of the streets.

Of course a bully isn't complete without his band of monkey followers. 

Yuugi squints, trying to peer through the giant lugs to see the mysterious boy, standing up to the group. Not a lot of people can stand up to Ushio and his monkeys like that, so this boy  _has_ to be a nobleman's son or something! Maybe a son of a samurai? Maybe a foreigner? 

"... I'm not paying anything." The boy said, but this time with a very serious and almost 'scary' type of tone. It even made Yuugi have chills go down her spine.

" W -what? Grrrr! Now you're gonna get it! No one gets through Ushio's gate without payin'! Let's get him!." 

Her little heart had never beat so fast in her entire life. The boy is a stranger but he's brave! Braver than anyone who somehow got into Ushio's line of sight. Running towards the group, Yuugi pushes Ushio, causing the boy to stumble a bit. " Stop! No fighting!." She yelled. " No good comes out of that! It's kappa's play!." She said. " Leave him alone!."

" Yuugi! You little..." Ushio pushes Yuugi down, causing her to fall and ruin her rather expensive red kimono. " If you're not gonna get me three thousand yen then get outta my sight! Ya little brat!." 

Yuugi sat there on the cobblestone, her body trembling and her eyes watering to the point where her vision was blurred. 

" Don't fight... don't..." Before she could finish her sentence, Yuugi cried. Her cheeks wet and her head hung low. However, she realized something- the boy that stood up to Ushio helped her stand up. Looking up in shock, Yuugi's vision was blurred, but she noticed a few things. His skin was... not like her own, or Ushio's, or anyone's. It was dark. His hair had the same appearance as her's, and his eyes were red. 

" You should go, Yuugi." The boy told her. 

" Huh?." 

" I said go. I don't take bullying lightly, especially if they make a girl cry." Something in his tone of voice made Yuugi afraid. Made her shiver in fear but her cheeks flush.

Shaking her head, she refused. " No!." Taking in a deep breath, Yuugi wipes the tears away using her sleeve. Without looking at the boy, Yuugi stood in front of Ushio. " I will pay for my fine and his." She said as bravely as possible, even though she was absolutely terrified on the inside. Ushio is well known for his cruelty for both boys and girls. It is said that he will go after your most beloved pet and murder it if you don't pay your fines... or worse. 

Intrigued, Ushio shrugged his shoulders. " Er... well whatever. You better have the money, or else say goodbye to what you love most." He warned. " I want my money by tomorrow, got it?." 

Yuugi nodded.

" Good. C'mon boys." Taking his leave, Ushio and his monkeys turn and left, leaving Yuugi and the boy alone. 

Taking a huge sigh of relief, Yuugi turned to face the boy- 

" Why did you do that?."

Yuugi didn't say a word. Entirely speechless.

The boy raised his brow, baffled. " Why are you staring at me?." 

" Oh! I'm..." Yuugi slightly blushes, loking around nervously and awkwardly. " I'm sorry! It's just... you look like me." 

The boy idly rubs the back of his neck, his gaze going off somewhere else that Yuugi couldn't follow. " The same goes to you." 

It was painfully silent between the two. 

Until Yuugi spoke up, shyly. " Do you want to... be my friend?." 

The boy, who is but a few inches taller than Yuugi look down to the small girl. His smoldering crimson eyes were relentless and sharp like a sword. " I can't." 

Those two words made Yuugi upset, but... she understood. " Okay." It did hurt to hear that, it made her feel more alone than it should be. " I'll..." She slightly turn her body, " I'll go home now." 

Turning her back towards the boy, Yuugi began to walk back to her secret entrance, head hung low as well as her eyes. 

_I just wanted to be your friend..._

" Atem." 

" Huh?." Yuugi stopped in her tracks, a few feet away from the boy, halfway turned towards 

" My name is Atem." 

Yuugi blinked a few times before smiling softly towards the boy, Atem. " I'm Yuugi." 

Approaching Yuugi, cautiously, Atem stared her down, eyes examining her. Closely. 

Feeling slightly awkward, Yuugi avoided his gaze, looking down to his chest. " Er, is there something on my face?." Yuugi idly scratches her cheek, wondering what Atem could be staring at. 

"... Nothing." 

_It doesn't feel like 'nothing'._

" Oh, well, welcome to the entertainment of Domino City! Uhm... you must be one of those foreigners that trades all sorts of stuff, aren't you?." 

Atem crosses his arms, his foot slightly shuffling over the cobblestone, " I guess you can say that." He shrugged, " Though I'm staying here for a while. I heard all sorts of interesting things about this tiny island." 

" Really? Like what?." Yuugi asked, her curiosity perked.

" What?." 

" The stories people said about Nippon! I wanna hear it, in your perspective!." 

" Er..." His cheeks slightly turned into a soft shade of red, " I've heard that the art and food here is incredibly simple but beautiful. And the clothes you all wear is nothing but robes." Atem eyed up Yuugi's red and gold kimono that had floral patterns while the sash around her waist was entirely white. 

Yuugi looks down to her own clothing.

 _Do people outside of home really think that?_ She thought to himself. 

With her attention back to Atem, Yuugi eyed up the tanned boy, examining his features. " What you're wearing I find odd too!You're wearing a short white dress with..." Yuugi examines his choice of footwear. " something that isn't a zori!." She exclaimed. " And look at your necklaces and stuff! You dress much more prettier than me!." 

Atem lifts a hand up to his earlobe, feeling his earring under his fingertips. Without realizing, he was smiling, finding what Yuugi said incredibly cute. " In my home, all these accessories are meant for royalty only, and their sole purpose is to protect us from evil beings that might be roaming around during the day or night." 

" R... really?." Her eyes widened as she gazed at the beautiful but heavy looking necklace around Atem's neck, well...shoulders. Both?

Atem's neck collar was adorned with Malachite and Lapis Lazuli while his actual neck was wrapped with two gold bonds- to Yuugi, it seemed like it somewhat hurts to wear. Traveling down, the boy's biceps were also wrapped in a gold bond, this time there was only one on each arm. 

As Yuugi examined Atem, she felt... 'odd'. She was about to question Atem about his homeland until she heard someone calling her. 

" Yuugi-chan! Yuugi? Where are you? Are you playing games again?." Her mother called, worried yet slightly angry. 

" Oh no! I- I have to go. If I don't go back I'll get into trouble!." Yuugi quickly turned around, hurrying herself back to her secret entrance. But she turns her head back, taking one last glimpse at Atem. " I hope to see you again!." 

_Please, come back._

Atem stood there, watching her run off to her mother. He didn't respond to her but he did give Yuugi a soft smirk. Something about that smile made Yuugi's stomach flutter with butterflies. 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Meeting pt.2

  _Who is Atem?_

 

_Does he really want to be my friend?_

 

_Will he stay with me?_

 

_... I'm scared._

 

_Scared for what he'll find out about me._

 

_Scared for what he'll say to me._

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_I don't understand... How did he know my name?_

Yuugi thought to herself as she blankly painted different monsters and flowers onto the pages of her blank book. Closing her eyes she talked to herself, a little confused.

_It was probably Ushio that told him. It has to be._

Opening her eyes she sighed, kicking her feet back and fourth idly in the air. Some of the paint got onto the hardwood flooring below her but she'll clean it up later. Thinking of a certain someone, Yuugi began to paint the boy she met yesterday. Smoldering crimson eyes that remind her of the red ogres from the stories her grandfather told her, but something within those eyes... they were intimidating to Yuugi but she knew also could see kindness within them, but not entirely expressive of it. Yet. Tan skin that she never quite saw before, and a hairstyle that reflects her own, aside from the extra blonde and red outlines it had. And it was more unruly and thicker. 

" Who's that?." 

Yuugi jumped from her laying position. 

" Whoa Yuugi, it's me." Solomon chuckled, leaning over Yuugi's shoulder. 

" Oh." She sighed in relief. " Er, well, this is my new friend. His name is 'Atem'." She stared at the painting, her eyes half lidded and her soft lips smiling towards the poorly painted boy. 

" 'Atem'? A rather strange name..." Solomon's expression was perplexed yet intrigued by this boy. From what Yuugi has painted of him, he seems to be the reflective version of Yuugi, aside from a few differences. " Where did he come from?." 

Yuugi shrugged her shoulders, adding on a few things to Atem such as his accessories, " I dunno g'pa."

" Hm, well where did you meet him?." He asked, interested in this 'Atem' character. 

Yuugi, at first, hesitated to tell her grandfather. If he knew then he'll tell her mother, and that'll put her into further trouble. So instead of telling him the truth, she decided to keep everything to herself. " It's a secret." She finally said, adding herself right next to Atem, holding hands.

Grooming his short beard, his brow arched, Solomon watched Yuugi paint, fascinated by her imagination. It strikes him baffled to see Yuugi so interested in such a make believe character. But then again, she is only eight- children have such active imaginations at young ages. Solomon merely sighed, " Alright Yuugi. But make sure you keep Atem to yourself, okay?." 

" Mhm! I will!." She said enthusiastically, not that she'll tell anyone anyway. 

" Good. Now, I'll be downstairs if you need me." 

" You gonna work today?." Yuugi innocently asked, but her eyes remained on her painting.

" Of course I will, those toys aren't going to sell themselves my dear!." Solomon laughed, " But...having a little helper would make things a lot easier." 

" I know g'pa... but-"

" You're in trouble, I know, I know. Maybe next time after your mother lifts your punishment and when you're done with your studies." 

Yuugi nodded her head.  _Yeah, maybe next time._

The day began to slowly go by, the sun ascending over Domino then slowly descending over the tall pagodas in the distance. Yuugi, still in her room, watched the children play within the streets of the entertainment district- their laughter, their friendship... she was happy for them. Maybe she and Atem will get to play openly and freely like the others? Leaning against the windowsill she closed her eyes and relaxed.

" I wonder where you are..." She mumbled to herself. But something in her brain clicked, like a gear to a ticking clock. " OH NOOOO!!!." Yuugi has forgotten her payment to Ushio! The feared bully of Domino. More like a big hulking demon. Scrambling off of her bed, Yuugi quickly went towards her closet, sliding it open. Within the neatly organized closet full of extra sheets, pillows, and clothing, Yuugi grabbed a rather colorful bag, finely decorated with beautiful cranes. Within her small bag was all the money she saved  during her time helping grandpa. It's obviously not enough but money is money, right? Ushio will be satisfied until she gets more money, hopefully. 

Making her way through her home, Yuugi hurries to the front entrance of her home. Opening the front doors with her yen pouch dangling from her left wrist, Yuugi was determined to pay off her debts as well as Atem's, no matter what the cost may be. However, instead of seeing Ushio at the front gates of her home, waiting for her and her money, she only saw Atem, leaning against the torii gate, smiling towards her.

He waved his hand, greeting the shocked girl.

" Atem?." She breathed, shuffling her feet towards the foreigner. 

" Hey." 

Yuugi's plum eyes widened with happiness, they gleamed with excitement and utter joy. " You came back!." She rushed into Atem's body, wrapping her arms around his body. " I'm so happy! You... you came back!" 

Arms as tender as her own mother's held onto Yuugi. " Yeah, I did." Atem ruffles Yuugi's soft hair, " Why wouldn't I?." 

Yuugi didn't answer but she did hold onto him tighter. 

Atem felt Yuugi's grip tightening. He didn't say anything, but he instead held her closer. He changes the subject to make her more comfortable. " What do you want to do? Yuugi?." 

" I have to pay off our debts so Ushio won't hurt us." She mumbled through his chest. 

Atem scoffed, " You don't need to worry about that idiot. I already took care of it." 

" Huh? Really?." Looking up to Atem, dumbfounded.  

He nodded his head, assuring Yuugi. " Yeah." 

_Atem must really be rich if he was able to pay off Ushio that quickly..._

" So, what do you want to do first?." Atem asked again.

" Hmmm..." Thinking about how much time they had together before it gets dark, Yuugi thought about the many activities they could do together. But something in her mind popped up, giving her a idea. " Do you like games?." 

That alone perked Atem's interest, highly. " I do! A lot." 

Yuugi gasps, " Me too! Do you wanna play Hanafuda? It's a card game." Grasping his hand, Yuugi began to lead Atem inside. " It's really easy once you get the hang of it."

" Really? Is it strategic?." 

" Mhm! I'll tell you all the rules of the game and what the cards mean! But first, let me show you around my house!." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanafuda#Rules_of_play 
> 
> If you have any questions of Japanese terminology, or have any headcanons, please ask and share. I'm all up for stuff like that.


	3. The Shrine pt.1

_Since I met him, I haven't been so lonely._

 

_In fact, he visits me every day._

 

_No mater what season it is._

 

_He always comes back, and I loved every moment of it._

 

_But as days turns into years, as my body continued to grow and mature, I realized something._

 

_At the young age of eight, I had feelings for Atem. At first, I truly desired for a friend, but now..._

 

_I wanted something more._

 

_I wanted him to embrace me in ways that sets my skin on fire._

 

_I want him to kiss me, to touch me, to connect my soul to him._

 

_But... that will never happen._

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

_[I don't know why, but my eyesight hasn't been the greatest these past two years. It'll soon be three. I was fine as a child, but now? I can hardly see normal text, they have to be larger than normal. In broad daylight everything seems to be a little darker- thankfully I'm not running into trees or buildings. But when it gets dark? That is when things truly frighten me. It's incredibly dark and voided that I feel blind. Candles hardly help unless there is a large amount of them, but even so... walking around at night isn't a good idea, for my sake.]_

_[I told Atem of my failing eyes. Instead of taking me to a priest or herbalist, he wraps two small bells around my wrist. He told me that if I needed help or need him, ring the bells, he'll be right beside me.]_

_[I thought that it was silly, but in my heart I melted. As silly as that might sound, I just knew that he was true to his word.]_

_[Thinking about him now... I wonder where he goes off to?]_

_[I never been to his home, let alone see his family.]_

_[Every time I bring it up, he tends to shrug off my questions or change the subject. Ever since we were kids I never had the chance to peer into his past, or into his current life.]_

_[What is he hiding exactly?]_

_[I want to know.]_

 

" Motou! Your turn to sweep outside!." A girl's voice yelled out from the other side of the door.

Huffing in annoyance, Yuugi called out, " I know! I'll be out there in a moment!." 

 

_[I've come to terms that I am a boy, no surprise there. Mother didn't know what to do with me, or decide which gender I belong to.]_

_[But despite her confusion, I still love her, she is my mother after all.]_

_[After years of changing my reputation and clothes, I am living the life of a male.]_

_[Well, as 'simple' as my life can be.]_

_[The shrine accepts me as a male, but the general populace? They don't know what they think of me, what to see me as. So, outside of the shrine, I am female.]_

_[A 'double life', if you could say that.]_

_[It can get redundant sometimes, stressful and even ridiculous but I put up with it. I have to, to make a decent living.]_

 

" Motou-kun! I swear to Amaterasu herself that if you don't-"

" I know! Hold on!."

 

_[Living the life as a Gonseikai-Gonnegi isn't so bad, though I feel like I am always being watched here at the shrine, a little. But I guess being a qualified priest and assistant wold somehow result of feeling 'watched' all the time.]_

_[I made a few friends here at the shrine as well as a few friends down below.]_

_[Anzu-chan is a dancer at a local theater in Domino's entertainment district. She is incredibly nice and full of spirit! I envy her a little.]_

_[Jounouchi-kun is a common thug, though he has a soft and kind heart. He reminds me of a underdog of the books I read- unknown in the world but full of determination to be the best at whatever it is he is achieving.]_

_[Honda-kun is a samurai in training. He is more rational than Jou and tends to think things through.]_

_[So far, my life is what I want it to be. Full of friends and a decent place to sleep in.]_

_[But despite what I have, I still feel like something is missing from my 'perfect' little world.]_

_[I feel like I'm missing something.]_

 

Yuugi sets his pen down upon his desk. Closing his dairy, setting it away into his drawer, he stands from his sitting position and stretch his arms out. 

 

_I need to talk to him._

 

Exiting his room, Yuugi slides his door close. Outside of his room is a collection of other rooms the male priests all live in while the females live further down. The hall was fairly large, decorated with heavenly divine deities of all sorts upon it's walls and doors. It was like one big canvas for any artist. 

" Ugh, finally!." The girl said with a irritated huff. " Geez, what do you do in there? You're always cooped up in your room when you're not on duty!." 

Yuugi rolled his eyes, " None of your business Hana." He spat, " Now, I'll get going. You should do the same." 

Hana, the shrine maiden glared at Yuugi before taking her leave, giving him the cold shoulder, though he merely dismissed her. Hana had always disliked Yuugi, not only because of his 'weird' gender situation but disliked him as a person. Fair enough for Hana was always uptight and incredibly bossy when it came to her personality. The one person he actually doesn't like. Well, technically second since Ushio is still his winning first. 

Speaking of which, Yuugi has heard rumors that Ushio hasn't came out of his home for years. At first he thought that was nonsense, but thinking about it now, he hasn't seen him wandering and patrolling his 'territory' in a very long time. Could be that he has given up that life of domination, who knows? 

Turning, Yuugi walked down the hall, he was greeted by the other priests and maidens that were preforming cleaning duties within the sleeping quarters. Such duties are saved for the entry ranked men and women. Yuugi surprisingly didn't have to do that, instead he merely had to organized the library/archive room. 

The shrine felt like... well, his home. It was big, spacious, and barely felt like a shrine at all. Yuugi does know that the people outside are prohibited of entering any further into the shrine- the farthest they can get into is the main hall where the giant statue of Amaterasu Ōmikami is located, which is up front of the shrine where the entrance is. 

Today, Yuugi is tasked of sweeping the leaves that littered the courtyard of the shrine. Easy but incredibly boring. Thankfully he isn't the poor soul who is taking stock of the food down in the cellar. Or worse, laundry duty. For a assistant, he hasn't truly been... 'assisting', which made him feel useless and unreliable. 

_For someone who scored the highest in their tests, I sure feel like I'm one step down from my current position..._

Yuugi thought to himself, eye slightly twitching. 

After the many twists and turns he took to get to his destination, Yuugi finally arrived in the courtyard. It was empty, voided of any life aside from the few animals that were searching for food. Despite it being spring, the trees here were still a maple brown-orange... He found it strange but he simply ignored the oddity. 

With the broom leaning against the railing of the steps, Yuugi took it, gripping it with both of his hands.

_Since I'm out in the open, I'm so sure that Atem will just pop out of nowhere and-_

Yuugi swept up the dead leaves that lied in the pathway.

_Ask me to play games. Which is my one weakness, of all things._

Thinking about it now, Yuugi swept harder, irritated at himself. 

_But I can't say 'no' to games, especially if Atem wants to play. Argh!_

_I'm really weak to him, aren't I?_

_I truly love him..._

Yuugi stops sweeping, his eyes planted to the ground below. 

_But I'm a fool to think that he feels the same._

He gripped onto the broom tighter, feeling his hands shake within the wood. His face was incredibly troubled, his thoughts continue to plunder into sadness and uncertainty. 

" Seems like you're in a place I can't get into." A voice said, a sly chuckle followed. 

Turning his head quickly to his right, he saw Atem, wearing even more strange clothing he has never seen before. 

_Everyday he wears something new- it was like he was attempting me to guess what he'll look like the next day._

Yuugi slightly smiled towards Atem, " Yeah, sorry. I've been... thinking a lot to myself lately." 

Atem stared at Yuugi suspiciously. " About what?." 

" Uhm... well-" 

_I could never lie to Atem, I just couldn't bring myself down to it._

" I've been thinking about you. About... about myself." Yuugi said truthfully, his eyes going up to meet Atem's sharpen gaze.

" What have you been thinking? Yuugi?." 

Yuugi immediately dropped the broom, only to hold the man within his arms tightly. " About where you go off to after you visit me. I've been thinking about your friends and family. Every night that I lied in bed, you continue to linger in my mind, wondering if you're okay." 

Atem merely stayed silent and listened to every word Yuugi had to say. 

Nuzzling his face into Atem's neck, hiding it, Yuugi felt his eyes swell up with tears. His fingers dug into his skin, making sure that he would not go anywhere- not this time or ever. " I worry about you, Atem-kun. I- I get scared just thinking about you being alone out here." 

He felt fingers run through his hair, lightly scratching his head like some sort of pet. Yuugi took a deep breath, then exhaled. Pulling away to face Atem, Yuugi merely stared at him, taking in every detail, every feature Atem had.  

" You shouldn't worry so much, little one." 

Yuugi's face reddened upon hearing such a nickname, given by Atem. 

" When I am not with you, I am with people I trust. I am safe." He assured Yuugi, wiping away the left over tears away from his round cheeks. " So don't be scared, don't worry so much about me, Yuugi." Leaning in, Atem grazes his lips over Yuugi's cheek, planing a soft kiss over it.

Yuugi leaned into Atem, his eyes closing as he lets the man hold him and... give him sweet, tender kisses. 

_Please... kiss me more._

Atem kisses another kiss on his other cheek, earning him another mewl from Yuugi. Finding amusement in Yuugi's actions and behavior, the man decided to do something special for Yuugi. 

Feeling the other pull away from him, Yuugi opened his eyes, puzzled as to why Atem was leaving him, let alone make him feel 'empty'. " Where are you going?." Yuugi asked. No response from the other aside from Atem beckoning Yuugi using his index finger with a smirk on his lips. A silent gesture that perked his curiosity and his senses. Abandoning his duty, Yuugi followed the man, straying from the shrine path and into the the woods. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Yuugi was like a lost, lovesick puppy that needed attention and affection. I couldn't resist my urges, my desire to give him what he wanted. After years of bottling up my heart, Yuugi was the one who has truly undone me. His clingy nature, his sweet voice, wide baby eyes and a playful personality. He was everything I wanted. For once in my life I wanted to be selfish, I wanted Yuugi._

_I must admit. Seeing him as a child I was taken back on how similar we were. Same hair and all, aside from slight features. At first, I didn't want him to see who or what I am, but I too desired a friend. A friend outside of the thick palace walls I was always confined in. So I was quick to change my mind. And so, I was always by his side, even if I was constantly scolded by my guardian Mahad. I am not to deal with any mortals aside from the one chosen by my father, but talking to one demi-god was far too dull and boring for my taste._

_And so every evening, when my father prepares to go to the underworld to merge with Osiris, I slip out, granting myself some time to spend my hours with Yuugi. Mahad calls it 'childish rebellion', I call it 'meeting a friend'._

_I have chosen this tiny island as my first destination due to the rumors and whispers I overheard in the throne room. Isis discussed with my father about a island who's goddess was their strongest deity. A 'sun' goddess that the people heavily worshiped and admire. That and the entertainment, art, food, and even their clothes were entirely different than ours. She said a few other things but the conversations and merriment within the throne room muted out what she said later on. Wanting to find this island myself, I set off on a journey throughout the world to find such a place. With my chariot and items on my hands, I was determined to find this 'Nippon' and their goddess 'Amaterasu'._

_I have met many deities. Some friendly, others brute and hostile like beasts until eventually, a rather compassionate and friendly goddess directed me towards my destination. She had told me;_

_" Beyond the horizon lies a island,  a island where their goddess rises above them. Your journey isn't far off, child."_

_I thanked her, and for her help wanted to give her a reward, but she kindly rejected my reward. I was baffled but didn't object to her decision. With direction, I have set off once again._

_And now, here I am._

_When I first arrived here I was taken back by the way the men and women dressed. Nothing but robes. Sometimes I saw the men wearing some sort of elongated dresses but had creases in between their legs, making them less constricted by the robes. It was a strange sight to behold._

_Most mortals aside from children can see me- it was amusing to see children point at me and tell their parents about me, only for them to see nothing._

_During my travels, I have seen many things, learned about the different gods and goddesses that inhabit different parts of the world. Does my father know about all this? Is he completing against them? If so, I will be ready to face them._

_But there is one mortal that I want to take into the palace and keep him within my arms forever._

Leading him further into the woods, Atem listened as Yuugi followed him the best he could, a little frantic and worried that he might not keep up. But he didn't need to worry, for Atem was walking at a slow pace for him to follow. 

" Atem? Where are we going?." 

The man merely smirked, not replying. 

" Atem! I need to know where we're heading off to! I never been around here!." 

Stopping in his tracks, Atem waiting for Yuugi to catch up to him, which wasn't far off. When the priest did caught up to him, he wrapped his arm around Yuugi's waist, pulling him close, the bells around Yuugi's wrist jingled. " I'm taking you to my home."

_My temporary home that I made over the years being here._

Shocked, Yuugi looked around the area. Not a single building in sight, or so he could see. All he saw was shrubbery, trees, and everything else that resembled the wilderness. " You live far from the city?." 

Atem pulled Yuugi a bit, holding onto him as he walked, guiding his little one. " Yes." He replied quickly. " I prefer to live alone, away from the large groups of people." 

_It is similar of having a home away from home, in a way._

" Oh... I understand." Yuugi frowned, " But when I get enough money, then maybe you could live with me?." Yuugi paused for a moment, twiddling with his fingers, cheeks flushing red, " I- if you decide to stay here!." 

Atem smiled lovingly towards Yuugi, but he shook his head. " Like I said before, I am temporarily staying here." 

" Right..." Something about that doleful expression made Atem's heart crack. But he knew that Yuugi won't be living here alone. 

" Don't be sad, little one. I told you many times that I was going to stay by your side, remember? I never break my promises." Leaning in, Atem placed another chaste kiss over Yuugi's forehead. 

Yuugi hums, closing his eyes as he nestles his body up against Atem's. 

_I know of Yuugi's desire, his want of me- that is plainly obvious. I also know that he is male, but has a feminine, slender body. In truth? I like it. He is far different and unique than any mortal I have seen. There is nothing to be ashamed of or to hide, but I suppose mortals themselves aren't as 'forgiving' of oddities than us deities._

Farther and farther Atem has led Yuugi into the woods, leaving behind the shrine and Domino behind. At the far end of the woods lied a dead end. A high cliffside was above them while down below they were surrounded by boulders and rocks.

" Eeeh?? This is your home?!." Yuugi questioned, rushing towards the flat surfaced wall in front of him. " How is this a 'home'? You'd be better off living in my closet at the shrine! At least you won't be sleeping on any leaves and twigs!." 

Atem laughed, a type of laugh that tickled Yuugi's heart. " So quick to judge, small one. I don't sleep on the dirt, that is only for animals." He grabbed Yuugi by his waist, pulling him slightly towards the left. " Just wait, alright?." 

Using his right hand, he rests his palm over the cold stone. Closing his eyes, Atem seemed to focus but for Yuugi, he had no idea what the man was doing. 

" _abn amawn rae watajsid hawris alhi, 'ana eatif. manahani haq aldukhul._ " 

Like the stars above on dark, warm nights, the rock that Atem had under his palm began to glow in different patterns and pictures Yuugi has never seen before. Symbols and pictures that were alien to him. But what truly made him bewildered was what Atem said. With slight pressure to the rock, he 'opened' it, like some sort of door. " Go on, take a look." Atem releases Yuugi, letting him wander inside.

_It's not like home, but it is indeed 'something'. After living here for some time, I have met this region's inhabitants, some feared while others worshiped in mortal eyes. A  creature that is light on it's feet and has a trickster personality called a 'inari' tends to toy and trick me, whenever it has the chance to. I do enjoy games, but I love challenges, especially if they always resort to playing tricks._

Inside was quite lavished, despite it being a cave of some sort. A shrine perhaps? On the far right side was a bed, covered in various pillows and blankets that can warm even the coldest of bodies. Above it was a canopy, to shield the person from any peering eyes- if anyone could somehow get through stone and dirt. Around it were multiple candles as well as chests and colorful pots. On the far right seemed to be some sort of dining/entertainment area. Clay plates, golden cups and small jars lied flat over the tall table, only having two seats, from what Yuugi can see. Under his feet were various of rugs, covering the cold ground- Atem must've attempted to soften the ground with all these decorative rugs. 

" This is where you live?." Yuugi gasps, his voice low in awe. 

" Mhm. But my home is your home, little one." Wrapping his arms behind Yuugi, Atem kisses and nips his neck. " You are always welcomed here..." 

Yuugi sighed, his eyes half lidded as his body leaned back against a more sturdier and harden one. 

Towering over the two of them was a giant statue, clearly made of gold and adorned with many offerings. 

" Atem? Who's that?." Yuugi whispered eyes staring up to the statue.

" That is the Creator of Light." He answered, nuzzling his face into Yuugi's shoulder. " She has created the aspect of light and all that is good in the world. The most powerful and well respected goddess of them all." He whispered that last few words to himself unknowingly. 

Yuugi stared at the statue, pondering to himself. Amaterasu was the shining light in heavens, the light itself, how could that woman be...? 

Pulling his haori down, Atem nipped and lightly sucked over the exposed skin, toying with his little one, wanting him to become undone. Wanting Yuugi to show his body, his entire being to him. 

" Atem..." Feeling his clothes slowly being torn away, Yuugi breathed faintly, his eyes closing and his body relaxing. 

_You're mine, Yuugi. I will never let you go. No matter where you run to, where you hide, I will find you._

Pulling Yuugi over towards the bed, Atem knew what he was getting himself into. But after so many years of weighing the consequences, he made the decision. 

_I have chosen to be with Yuugi, no matter the cost. I will be by his side, through this life and the next for he is to precious to me. Too important for me to lose._

Laying his chosen lover down upon his bed, Atem began to undress him, exposing skin that felt like petals of a lotus. He dragged his lips from the nape of his neck down to his stomach, above the navel. Yuugi melted, his toes curling and uncurling, his heart beating fast and relentlessly. Hovering above Yuugi, Atem kisses his chest, savoring this moment he had with his little one.

_I will become mortal._

" Yuugi?." 

" Mm?." He was dazed, in a drunken state of infatuation. 

" Will you love me? No matter what?."  

" Huh?." Taken back by Atem's choice of words, Yuugi sat up, looking down to Atem. His expression seemed troubled, and that bothered Yuugi. " Why would you say that? I... I have always loved you, Atem." He places his hand over the other's cheek, thumb caressing him lovingly, " But... I was afraid you would reject me."

" Because you're not a woman?." Atem scoffed, " Please. You are a male, but something about you isn't 'male' at all. I don't know 'why' I feel like that, but I do, and I never questioned it." 

_It'll be like questioning you, something I could never bring myself to do._

" But I knew everything."

" So why...?." Yuugi looked away from Atem. " So why didn't you say anything till now?." 

Atem knew that he'll be asked that question. Sitting up, he turned his back on Yuugi. " I... because I-" 

Feeling weight over his body, Yuugi wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders, waiting for his answer. 

" I didn't want to ruin anything we had between us." He admitted. 

Stunned, Yuugi held Atem tighter. " Nothing could ruin anything between us, Atem." He smiled, placing a chaste peck over Atem's cheek.

" Yuugi..." 

The priest chuckled, " To be honest?..." He leans in, whispering into Atem's ear, " I touch myself, thinking about you." 

Immediately Atem turned his body and pushed Yuugi down. Tearing off what little clothes that hung onto his body, Atem spreads out Yuugi's slender legs, showing off his prize. 

" Will you still love me? Even if I told you I don't belong in this plane of existence?." Hovering over Yuugi, his cock nudging and poking at his lover's pink, puckered hole, Atem gazed down at the Yuugi, a devious smirk etched over his lips.

Unsure what he meant by that, Yuugi squinted his eyes, baffled. " What do you mean?." 

His his rubbed and teased Yuugi's entrance, feeling the softness and his own excitement. " I mean I am the son of Amun-Ra, the embodiment of Horus and prince of Egypt. I am Atem, the next god to be in power of the sun." 

" Y- you're a god?!." Yuugi stuttered, " But...!." 

" Sh!." Atem hushed him, placing his lips hard over Yuugi's. Slightly pulling away, he licks his lips, savoring the unique taste that was distinctly Yuugi. " Do you still love me?." He asked again, this time, it was a much more serious question.  

" Y- yes... I still love you." His fingers tuck Atem's hair behind his ears, exposing more of his face.

Grinning, Atem rests his forehead over Yuugi's, staring directly into Yuugi's eyes. " Good." 

 

 

 

* * *

 Meanwhile...

* * *

 

 

 

" Yuugi? Yuugi-kun?." A woman searches for the shrine priest, wondering where he could've went. Holding a bag full of sweets she bought not too long ago, she was hoping that she would be able to chat with Yuugi about her latest play, but he appears to be absent, strangely enough. 

_Strange... everyone said that I'd find Yuugi here, sweeping. Where is he?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " abn amawn rae watajsid hawris alhi, 'ana eatif. manahani haq aldukhul."  
> " Son of Amun-Ra and the embodiment of the living Horus, I am Atem. Grant me access."


End file.
